


Chase the Shadows Away

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want to think about it. For the kinkmeme prompt - Danny to Mindy: "Make me come", (I added a healthy dash of H/C)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Shadows Away

The problem with reading in bed was always trying to sit up comfortably. Danny had bought her one of those bedrest pillows with the arms, and while it was pretty good, it wasn’t quite perfect and Mindy couldn’t help fidgeting a little. Maybe she was just avoiding reading. It wasn’t that she never read for fun, but she’d decided to give one of Danny’s dry Civil War books a try, and it was probably a mistake. She couldn’t help it. He had a late shift, and not that she wasn’t perfectly welcome to sleep alone in Danny’s bed, but she missed her own bed. It was probably unromantic to say so, but sleeping alone in her own bed had its distinct advantages – namely, she could sleep diagonally on her own preferred side and roll up in the covers like a burrito without regard for the man sleeping next to her who would probably be cold.

Still, there were huge pluses to sleeping beside Danny, and as much as she enjoyed being a bed-and-blanket hog, she did miss him, and so while the heavy sound of his voice took her by surprise, it wasn’t entirely a bad one.

“Hey.”

“Danny, what are you doing here?” As the surprise wore away, she looked at him a little more closely and ached at how tired, how defeated, he seemed. Silently she moved over so that he could take his side in her bed – he looked like he needed it.

“In the bed,” she said, a little bit bossily in response to his silence. He nodded and lay down next to her, not even bothering to get under the covers, still in the clean scrubs he liked to wear home from the hospital. Mindy immediately curled against him, her hand resting on his abdomen, her head on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Danny bit his lip, looked away, and said nothing.

“Danny. You could have gone home, but you didn’t; you came here. Don’t shut me out when you obviously want me.” He still didn’t say anything, but his hand came up to cover hers on his waist and she took the hint and leaned in, spooning him and holding him close.

“They can’t all be good days,” she said softly, placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“I know,” he answered dully. “I just can’t stand it, watching them cry like that. She really wanted that baby, Min.” He rolled over and she could see the pain in his eyes. He always had taken the complications a little bit too much to heart.

“Oh, Danny,” she sighed, snuggling into him, trying to absorb some of his pain so that he wouldn’t have to feel it. “I’m sorry.” His hand moved to her hip, rubbing absently.

“It’s just hard,” he said, with a slight air of finality that made it perfectly clear to Mindy that she’d gotten all she was going to get on the subject, so she just pushed in closer and pressed her lips against his throat.

“Can I do anything for you?” she asked gently. He sighed heavily and stroked her hair a little before responding.

“Would you…” Danny began, timidly. She pulled away enough to look at him and immediately noticed the embarrassment in his face.

“What is it?”

“Make me come,” he managed, his ears flaming red. “Please, Min? I just…I don’t want to think about it.” Mindy smiled sweetly at him.

“You dweeb,” she said affectionately. “Of course I’ll do that.” She rubbed her thumb gently over his bottom lip, admiring, before leaning in to kiss him hotly. He responded slowly but passionately, weaving the fingers of his right hand through her hair as his left ghosted over her waist, pulling her halfway on top of him. She smiled against his lips and kissed him harder, reaching for the hem of his scrubs top as she did.

“Arms up,” she whispered, and he obediently raised his arms in the air so that she could pull the top over his head and trail her mouth over his collarbone, into the hollow under his Adam’s apple, and finally down to lavish his nipples. He groaned a little as she sucked on them, his back arching into her mouth, and then groaned again when she steadied herself by laying her hand low on his abdomen, fingers spread wide over his well-muscled belly and dipping dangerously close to his crotch.

“Good?” she asked, pulling away slightly. Danny nodded quickly.

“Yeah,” he breathed, and Mindy grinned at him and laved her tongue over the tight glistening buds once more before she carefully pulled open his scrub pants and tugged them down his legs. She heard his breath catch and smiled to herself. Maybe he couldn’t tell her exactly what happened, how he felt, why it hurt. But he could have chain-smoked a pack of cigarettes or drunk himself into oblivion, and instead he came to her. She couldn’t listen to his hurt, but she could do this to help take it away.

“How do you want it?” she murmured into his hipbone, planting soft kisses along the iliac crest. “Fast?” She trailed her lips lower, closer and closer to his erection, hyper-aware of his eyes on her. “Slow?” She moved to the other side, careful not to touch his dick as she did so, not yet. “Lots of tongue?” She dipped lower and gave his balls a long lick before looking up to hold his gaze. “Or do you want to hit the back of my throat?”

He swallowed hard. Mindy’s heart did somersaults, pleased to see she’d distracted him enough that his face was all desire and anticipation, now.

“Whatever…” Danny croaked, “…whatever you wanna do is fine by me.” She flashed a pleased, girlish smile and finally lowered her mouth to the base of his penis, licking a stripe up the underside and letting the head push past her lips into the warmth of her mouth. He let out a long, low moan as she did, and cried out when she sucked on him, her tongue swirling around the tip as her hand moved slowly up and down his shaft.

“God, Min, that feels so good,” he said hoarsely. She looked up at him and swept her hair behind her ears, now bobbing her head in tandem with her hand. His eyes fluttered shut, his face a perfect picture of pleased agony as she slowly brought him higher.

She always set out to draw things out for him, to bring him close again and again and make it last, but between her impatience to make him come and – to be completely fair – how tired her jaw got, she never quite lived up to her own expectations. Tonight was no exception, and though she started out slow quickly she was moving faster, sucking harder, relishing the moans and the sighs and the helpless whimpers of pleasure he made as she steadily drove away the memories of the day and forced his mind to focus only on the feel of her warm, willing mouth around his cock, the gentle press of her fingers against his balls, the hair that slipped forward and ghosted along his thighs.

“Mindy,” he groaned. “ _Mindy_ , please – yes, just like that, don’t stop, don’t stop.” He always said that, and though she never actually laughed she always wanted to – did he really think she was that mean, that she’d stop just when he hit the point of no return? He had to know by now that there was nothing in the world that made her happy quite like making him come, that there were probably times she liked it even more than he did, and yet when he knew it was imminent he always pleaded with her not to stop, even knowing perfectly well that she never did.

He thrust his hips into her mouth a little, and his cock hit the back of her throat not-quite-comfortably, and most nights she would berate him afterwards – or at least guilt-trip him enough to win a Staten Island handshake – but tonight she didn’t mind and she relaxed her throat to take him deeper, speeding up a little and sucking, hard, ‘til he came with a gasp and a long, contented moan.

Mindy swallowed quickly, resisting the urge to gag at the flavor, and let him linger a little until his breathing slowed and his dick began to soften. She drew him carefully out of her mouth and pulled his scrub bottoms back up, tightening the drawstring at his waist before lying down beside him, curling into his body and admiring the lazy, relaxed look on his face.

“Better?” she asked softly. He nodded, his eyes closed.

“Thank you,” he murmured, making her giggle a little.

“You’re welcome?” she offered with a grin, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. “Happy to do it, babe.” Danny frowned a little.

“No, I mean – ” She placed a finger against his lips to stop him.

“Shh. I know what you mean. And I’m happy to do it, okay? I want to help, Dan. I am always on your side.” She paused. “Except when you’re arguing with me. Or maybe even then. I don’t want you to hurt.” He turned towards her at that and pulled her protectively against him, holding her close.

“I love you, Mindy.”

“Yeah. I love you, too.” She nuzzled her face in his neck for a moment before reluctantly pulling away to turn off her lamp. He quickly brought her back to him and she smiled, yet again, in the dark.

“Sleep well, Danny,” she mumbled into his chest. As his hand moved lazily up and down her spine and his lips, softly in her hair, she decided he probably would.


End file.
